


AE-32610

by Arteriarti



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arteriarti/pseuds/Arteriarti
Summary: This is the Story of Ardan Eres, an officer of the First Order.Sorry for any grammar mistakes, this story is mainly to give information on my OC.Find him on my Tik-Tok! Arteriarti





	1. AE-32610

Personnel

File Name: Ardan Eres

Identification: AE-32610 

Date of Birth: 3-26-10 ABY

Species: Human

Place of birth: Coruscant

Mother: Emilia Eres (Deceased)

Father: Unknown

First Located: Corellia

Initiated by: General Jax Valara 

Current rank: Admiral

Appearance

Hair: Black

Hair length: Short

Eye color: Light blue

Skin Color: Pale

Defining marks: N/A

Information

Ardan Eres was born on Coruscant in 10 ABY to a single mother named Emilia Eres (See File). They resided there until they relocated to Corellia in 16 ABY. They lived there for a year and a half until Emilia was killed by target J-267 (See File). During the time they resided on Corellia Ardan was training as a pilot under a human man named Trace Shysa (See File), a trained pilot that worked in the shipyards.

Trace Shysa was with Ardan when Emilia was murdered by J-67, he fostered him for a month until he was picked up by General Valara. Ardan came home to see his mother's body and saw J-267’s face and his weapon. General Valara was on a mission to kill J-267 when he came across Ardan, he saw potential in him as a child and offered to help him avenge his mother (note: General Valara did not do it out of empathy, the file on Ardan Eres stated he had already begun showing promise as a pilot at age 7 and thought he would be a good asset). General Valara let Ardan kill J-267 with his own weapon and let him keep it to re-enforce his loyalty to the First Order. Ardan Eres has shown no signs of empathy or sympathy towards the rebellion. Mandatory Regulated psychology tests show his loyalty to the First Order.

Ardan has been trained by the First Order since 18 ABY, he shows promise as an officer of the First Order as he continues up ranks. He has been given combat training as well as the continuation of his flight training.


	2. The Murder

After a round of flight training Trace and Ardan were walking back to the apartment complex they both lived in. Trace kept an eye on him as the seven-year-old, almost eight, ran ahead eager to get home. They both walked up the stairs of the apartment complex together. As they reached the top of the stairs Trace asked: "Do you have your keys?"

"Yep!"

"Alright well tell your mom I said hello, I'll see you next time Lil' buddy" Trace said with a chuckle.

"I'm not little!" Ardan replied petulantly. Trace just chuckled again and unlocked his own door and headed inside.

Ardan turned away from his neighbor's door and unlocked his own, calling out "Mom! I'm home!" while pushing the door open, hesitating as he got no response in return.

"Mom? Are you in there?" he asked. Unease surged through him as he stepped into the apartment, he walked as quietly as he could into the living room.

As he turned the corner he saw a red puddle coming from behind the counter that separated the kitchen and the living room. With a growing feeling of dread, he walked towards the counter, "Mom? Mom!", as he rounded the corner he saw his mom on the floor, blood coming from her head forming the puddle on the floor. As he stared at her in shock there was a loud crash from behind him, he whipped around and saw a man who had just walked into the coffee table, the man was dressed in some type of robe with an odd silver cylinder attached to his hip. Ardan stared at the man's face as he backed away and ran behind the counter.

He can hear the man run from the apartment as he stares at his mom, still dressed in her uniform from the cantina. Her hair was usually perfectly in place when she left for her shift but now it's disheveled and matted from the blood. He shifts closer to her and shakes her shoulder still hoping she might respond when he calls out for her again. Ardan sits there on the cold tile floor until he hears a voice call out.

"Ardan? You there buddy? I saw you left the door open when I was taking out the trash and I just wanted t- oh my god, Emilia!" Trace ran into the kitchen and started shaking Emilia, when he got no response he turned to Ardan, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"There was," he took a breath " there was a man, h-he hurt mommy" as Ardan said the last word he started to tear up.

"Hey, hey. It'll be okay, you're gonna be okay. Let's get you in the living room okay? Can you stand up for me?" Ardan shakily stood up and with Trace's help he made it to the living room, he sat in the living room and trace wrapped him up in a blanket that was already on the couch, making sure Ardan's mom was out of his line of sight. "I need you to take big deep breathes okay? In, and out. Copy me okay?" Trace guided Ardan into calming down his breathing in a few minutes. Trace took a deep breath and said "I need you to be brave for me and stay here, can you do that for me? Can you be brave?" Ardan was still crying so he just nodded in response.

"Okay, I'm gonna go check on your mom buddy, stay right here for me." Trace got up and walked into the kitchen to check on Emilia, he confirmed what he was dreading. She was dead. He gave himself a moment and then pulled out his communicator and called the police, told them there had been a murder in his neighbors' apartment, her son was uninjured and he was staying with him. Once he finished with the call he walked back to the living room.

"Hey Ardan, thank you for being brave for me, you did so well." He hesitated before speaking again, "But I'm going to need you to be brave for me one more time okay? I need you to close your eyes for me and hold my hand okay? We're gonna walk and I'm gonna lead you."

"But what about mommy? I can't leave her! She needs my help! I can't just-" Ardan started to hyperventilate again and it was a few minutes before Trace could calm him down again.

"I know buddy, I know you want to help your mom but right now the best way to help her is to be brave, she would want you to be brave for her wouldn't she?" Ardan stares at Trace for a second before slowly nodding. He grabs Trace's offered hand and closes his eyes as he's led out of the apartment.

Trace leads him outside and then into his own apartment and sits him down on the couch.

"Okay, we're gonna stay here for a little bit while we wait for the police. They're gonna help us find out what happened to your mom okay?"

Ardan just nodes as he stares straight ahead of himself. Trace figures the shock and the situation is finally hitting Ardan so he lets him sit and finds some water for him to drink, when he comes back from the kitchen he finds Ardan asleep on the couch. He sets the glass of water on the counter and sits on the couch next to Ardan as he lets him sleep.


	3. The General

It's been a month since his mom went away, "to a better place" people always tell him. He's been staying with Trace, he has- had, he had no other family aside from his mom. So here he stands, outside his old apartment where it happened. Trace would tell him not to linger on it but he's not here to stop him, busy with another shift at the shipyard.

Ardan is standing in front of the door with his hand resting on it, when he faintly hears someone coming up the stairs so he moves to leave, dropping his hand as he goes. He walks to Trace's apartment and is about to open the door when he's interrupted.

"Excuse me, young man?" comes a voice from behind him, "Do you know what happened here?"

He didn't want to talk about it but Ardan answered anyway, "Yes, I used to live there."

"Your Ardan Eres? Son of Emilia Eres?"

"How," Ardan starts as he turns away from Trace's door to face the voice, "did you know my name?"

"I read the report." came the flat reply. Standing there in front of his old apartment stood a group of men, all dressed in white armor except for two. Leading the whole group was a man in a black uniform, back ramrod straight and radiating importance. Slightly behind him to the left was another man in uniform but his was grey. Ardan thought he wasn't as impressive as the man at the front.

"So you are the boy? You told the police you saw the man that was in your apartment correct?" asked the man in the front.

"Yes," Ardan replied in a small voice.

"Good, did he happen to look like this?" the man asked as the officer in grey hurried to hand him a datapad, the man flipped it over to show Ardan the screen. On it was the man from the apartment, the one who ki-

The one who killed his mom. The man whose face he swore to himself to never forget. Instead of answering, Ardan asked who he was. The man in black stared at him appraisingly before answering him.

"He's a former Jedi, we tracked him to this planet and are currently on the hunt for him. Your mother's murder was what lead us to this sector." he waited a few more moments before continuing, "He is not a good man, but we will get justice for your mother."

"Sir?" the officer in grey interrupted.

"Yes?" "We've got a report in the southern sector of the city, he was just reported. A man in grey with a lightsaber on his belt. They're pretty sure it's him." He reports, eyes flickering between Ardan and the man.

"Of course it's him," the man scoffs, "the idea of two Jedis in the same city is ridiculous." His eyes return to Ardan after speaking to the officer and he stares him down for a few seconds, seemingly debating something with himself.

"Would you like to come with us?" he asks.

"Sir?"

"See for yourself that your mother's murderer is brought to justice?" The man continues, ignoring the interruption from his officer.

Ardan stared at the man in disbelief, he would let him come? Who would let a seven-year-old come on a mission? As he had that thought he realized he didn't even know the man's name. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Ah, how rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Jax Valara, General of the First Order." He said.

_The First Order._

_Mom always said the First Order was bad but she also said the Jedis were good, fighters to keep the world in balance. That they would free the galaxy from the Empire, but they said he was a Jedi._

_A Jedi did this to mom, a Jedi killed her._

"Can I still come with you ?" asked Ardan.

"Of course" General Valara replied. If Ardan was paying attention he would have seen the look that flashed across the General's face, a look of someone who just got exactly what he wanted.


End file.
